1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for routing a call to a subject matter expert via a packet network, e.g., a voice over internet protocol (VoIP) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Call centers are increasingly becoming globalized in the sense that calls from customers initially directed to domestic 1-800 toll free numbers are being dispersed to subject matter experts (SMEs) located in various developing countries around the world. Although the labor force costs associated with the handling of these calls in many foreign countries are often less expensive compared to those in more developed countries, the telecommunication costs involved with routing these call to a long distance location still remain significantly high-priced.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for routing a call to an SME via in a packet network.